Currently, technologies such as Bluetooth, portable wireless fidelity (WIFI) hot spots, WIFI Direct have been more widely used in high-end mobile terminals, and the Bluetooth and the portable WIFI hotspot have already been common features. Through the Bluetooth, users can easily exchange and share information with various types of equipment; through the portable WIFI hotspot, users can share the mobile network of the mobile terminal with other equipment, and through the WIFI Direct, the users can conveniently achieve directly connecting, transferring data, or sharing applications with other equipment.
However, because currently the mobile terminals usually identify Bluetooth devices with default device names, and use a default value or a random value to identify WIFI hot spots and WIFI Direct devices, and no matter whether to uniformly use an identification or randomly generate an identification, it causes disorder for the user to distinguish, because when a user uses the abovementioned function, usually the user is just for one person, and then connects to his device, but rarely knows what the device name of the other party is. In order to identify the user's device, the current practice is that, in modules such as Bluetooth, portable WIFI hotspot, WIFI Direct, the user can individually modify the name of each module. However, the operation of this method has some complexity and limitations.